1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup device for picking up an image of a subject.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in image-pickup devices, techniques, such as automatic focusing control (AF control), automatic exposing control (AE control) and white balance adjustment (WB adjustment), have been adopted so that, among user's failures in picking up an image of a subject by using an image-pickup device, those failures in image quality, such as picked-up images under a non-focused state and picked-up images under an insufficient exposure, can be prevented beforehand by using the above-mentioned automatic focusing control or the like.
Moreover, in particular, in the case when a digital camera is used as the image-pickup device, since image data is obtained as a result of an image-pickup, it is possible to cover a failure in image quality at the time of an image-pickup operation later by using an image processing operation.
However, in conventional image-pickup devices, with respect to failures in how to pick up an image, such as how to frame a subject or how to position a subject or what posture the subject should take, no measures are available to save such failures.